


Practice

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: All Ray does is practice, which is fine, but it creates an awkward situation during rehearsals.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the wonderful Oh Baby Here Comes The Sound by Trojie

Practice, practice, practice. That’s all Ray ever did. Don’t get him wrong, practicing is a necessary for anything in life. But if you were already a god like Ray was, practice was just torment for those lucky enough to e in the same area. To Frank though, it was like a choir of angels and sex gods singing while turning up the setting on the vibrator in his brain. Seriously, it was pure orgasmic sound waves slamming into his body every time Ray played with the feeling of divinity. Frank, and his dick, couldn’t help but snap to attention whenever that god-like man brought his pick down. 

That is exactly what causes Frank to quickly insist that everyone in the practice room, aside from himself and Ray, go out for a smoke. He spouted something about how he and the lead guitarist needed to work out a tricky line and that everyone else didn’t need to be there for them to repeat the same line 30 times. That’s what his head thought. His dick, however, hadn’t gotten any attention in a record amount of time and was already in the process of immobilizing Frank. Thankfully the guys didn’t seem to skeptical about Frank’s sudden proclamation of needed one-on-one time with Ray. They were used to it and they were two beers past tipsy so practice time at this point was null and void. 

Frank carefully held his guitar in his lap to cover his crotch, but keeping it far enough away so that he couldn’t buck up into it. The guys filled out, Frank chewed his lip and pretended to check his strings, and Ray slowly played through the part they had just finished. Frank kept tensing up as he played because that bastard kept speeding up as he went along until he was well past the fastest they’d played at. He was doing it to drive Frank insane, that’s what it seemed like. By the time the door swung shut behind all of the drunken band members, Frank was vibrating on his stool. Ray quickly finished the line and looked up at Frank.

 

“What do you need me to play?” Ray sat there in his afro-god-ness and eye-fucked Frank.

“Fuck.” was all that Frank could gasp out.

“I’m not familiar with that one.” Ray smirked and let his mouth fall open slightly. Frank whined and quickly set his guitar on its case.

“Anything, Ray. Wall. Now.” They both stood, Ray adjusted his guitar strap so that Frank could get at his zipper. Frank pushed him back against the wall as Ray started picking a few notes to a riff he had been messing with. It went straight to Frank’s dick, igniting his whole body. He jumped in place and whined before dropping to his knees in front of Ray’s Les Paul. He set his hands on Ray’s thighs, far enough down to not mess up Ray’s rhythm. His whole body was shaking as he pulled Ray’s zipper down. The song didn’t falter but Frank’s breathing did. He carefully pulled Ray out and looked up for permission. His mouth was already open and waiting, breath panting across his lips. Ray nodded his fingers flew into the opening of Venom. Frank moaned and slid Ray’s dick into his mouth. The guitarist stumbled over a few notes when Frank took him all the way.

“Shit Frank, don’t make me mess up.” Frank whined around Ray and began bobbing his head in time with Ray’s playing. Ray started making quiet noises to himself when Frank pulled off to lick his way around the tip, which had started to leak. Ray’s playing became sloppier when Frank used one hand to cup his balls. He wrapped his lips around Ray’s dick once more and hollowed out his cheeks. An odd twang came from Ray’s guitar but Frank just worked faster. Frank moved his hand from Ray’s balls to his dick and Ray stopped playing altogether, hips jerking forward, dick twitching against Frank’s throat. Only two seconds later, after Ray drug his pick across Frank’s forehead, he came. Frank kneeled there and slowly worked Ray through it. When he pulled off Ray started playing from the beginning of Venom again. He stopped after just a few notes and looked down at Frank. 

“I want you to switch places with me, I’m gonna play again, let’s see if you come in time.” Ray helped Frank up and stepped away from the wall. He started playing again and Frank barely had time to get his dick out and start pumping his fist. Ray quickly approached Frank’s entrance. And Frank came perfectly in time with when he was supposed to. Shuddering and biting his fist, he came hard enough to knock him to his knees again. His fist in his mouth barely muffled him as he cried out and nearly lost sight on Ray, stars blinking everything white for a second.

“Fuck, fuck. Oh fuck man.” he panted, limp against the wall, listening to Ray put his guitar down to help Frank. He held him still until Frank stopped swaying, Frank then shot forward and pressed his lips to Ray’s as hard as he could. Ray kissed him back but pulled them apart and set him down with his guitar in time for the guys to come waltzing back in, reeking of smoke and none-the-wiser. Frank scrubbed a hand down his face and counted to ten, waiting before he joined the real world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
